iWant One of Those!
by Ookami and Kitsune89
Summary: After seeing Tasha for the first time, Freddie decided he wanted "one of those". He'll soon find out that he'll find her in the most unlikely place. Seddie! KuroiOokami89 and Shiroi Kitsune89 collab. Rated T for cussing and things like that XD
1. Prologue

**Ookami: **Hey guys and gals! KuroiOokami89 here and it feels so good to be back in the Seddie fandom! Oh, let me introduce you to my dear friend, Shiroi Kitsune89!

**Kitsune: **What goes on people?

**Ookami:** Yes, she is a woman of many words… *eye roll*

**Kitsune:** I just figured they'd be more worried about reading than meeting me.

**Ookami:** Oh yes! Welcome to our first official collaboration, _iWant One of Those_! We thought it'd only be fitting if we published this on the 1 year anniversary of _iGet Revenge_ being published. We hope that y'all enjoy it.

**Kitsune:** We decided to write a Prologue first to see what you think. Please leave reviews with your thoughts…

**Ookami:** …constructive criticism is always welcome. Without further ado, here's the Prologue.

_**Disclaimer:**__ iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

"And that's all the time we have for Gibby!" yelled Carly as she and Sam abruptly ended Gibby's "Nut History" bit. "I'm sorry!" she whispered to the camera.

"But I'm not done yet!" exclaimed Gibby.

"Yeah, you are. Take care," said Sam as she pushed Gibby out of the camera's view.

The iCarly girls then introduced their "Let's Watch Food Rot" bit. After explaining what they were going to do, with a minor interruption from Gibby, they ended the show.

"And we're clear," said Freddie as he set the camera down. "Good show guys."

While the iCarly gang talked about the show and why Sam called Freddie "Fredalupe" during the show, a pretty brunette walked into the iCarly studio.

"Hey Gibby, are you ready?" asked the brunette, gaining the attention of the iCarly gang.

"Yeah, just a sec," said Gibby. "Let me grab my briefcase."

As he made his way to his briefcase, Gibby was stopped by Freddie.

"_That's_ Tasha?" asked Freddie incredulously.

"Uh huh," said Gibby, then continued on his way to his briefcase.

He was then stopped by Carly, who was wearing a surprised expression.

"A-and you're dating her?" asked Carly with the same shocked expression.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Gibby as he began walking back to his girlfriend with his briefcase. "Let's hit it."

The girl now known as Tasha took Gibby's offered hand and giggled as the two left the iCarly studio, leaving Freddie and Carly still in a state of shock.

"I told you she was hot," said Sam with a light chuckle as she looked at her friends.

"Yeah, but you didn't say she was _that_ hot," said Carly after recovering from her shock at seeing Gibby's girlfriend.

"How does he get one of those? _I _want one of those," said Freddie with the same shocked expression while looking at the door. Sam just looked at him and grinned.

The iCarly gang went downstairs to hang out like they usually did. They sat down in the living room and relaxed. Freddie sat down next to Carly and Sam rolled her eyes.

"You do know she'll never love you right Fredlumps?" said Sam snidely.

"Oh, give it a rest Puckett," said Freddie as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop it you guys," scolded Carly lightly. She hated when her friends argued.

"Well tell the nub to stop being a nub," said Sam with a smirk.

"...jerk," mumbled Freddie.

"What was that dork?" asked Sam with her fist raised.

"Nothing!" said Freddie quickly. He didn't need her hitting him again; he still had a bruise from the last time!

"Anyway," said Sam as she rolled her eyes. "Can I stay over Carls? My mom got another new bikini and..."

"No! Don't finish that! The images... they burn!" exclaimed Carly as she held her head in her hands. "Yeah, you can stay. No one should have to see that."

"Thanks," said Sam as she laughed. Carly freaking out was always funny to her.

"Fredward Benson!" yelled a voice outside of Carly's door.

"Guess that's my cue," said Freddie with a sigh. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Freddie," said Carly.

"Later nerd," said Sam.

"You could show me a little more respect Sam," said Freddie with a huff.

"I could... but I choose not to," said Sam as she looked at the technical producer with a smirk.

Feeling miffed, Freddie stormed out of Carly's apartment. Why did Sam always treat him like he was a germ? As he entered his apartment, his mother Marissa attacked him with anti-tick lotion. At times like this, he thought his life sucked. Thoughts of Gibby and Tasha went through his mind. He _really_ wanted one of those.

If only he knew that "one of those" was at his side torturing him the entire time.

* * *

**Ookami:** Alright, we know it's short, but we just wanted you all to know where the title is coming from and pretty much set the story up.

**Kitsune:** We are already working on Chapter 1 so that should be out in a few days.

**Ookami:** Please let us know what you think and we'll see you next update!

**Ookami and Kitsune:** Later!


	2. Chapter 1

**Kitsune:** Hey everyone. Welcome to Chapter 1 of _iWant One of Those!_

**Ookami:** We really sorry about the late update, but there's a good reason for that! One word…

**Kitsune:** Exams.

**Ookami:** Yeah, we both had exams to do, which completely slipped our minds.

**Kitsune:** Well, at least we're updating. That counts for something right?

**Ookami:** I hope so LOL… anyway, enjoy Chapter 1!

_**Disclaimer:**__ iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

A lot of time has passed since Freddie decided he wanted "one of those". Now a senior at Ridgeway High, he still didn't find a girl to call his own. His attraction for Carly has disappeared since then; trying to woo someone who constantly shoots you down does wear on a person after all. Sighing as he put his unneeded books into his locker, Freddie grabbed his backpack and made his way toward his two best friends.

'_You'd think having two female best friends would help me land a girl_,' thought Freddie to himself. '_Maybe I should've accepted Shannon's offer back in junior high._'

"…Freddie? FREDDIE!" yelled a voice.

The technical producer's head snapped up to the voice, and he realized that it was Carly. Apparently he made it to the girls' lockers, but was so into his thoughts, he didn't hear the conversation Carly was trying to make with him.

"What's been up with you lately Freddie?" asked Carly with her hands on her hips. Freddie was eerily reminded of his mom. He shuddered.

"He's probably daydreaming of nerdy things like hard drives and whatever else nubs think about," came the voice of Sam.

Freddie glared at the blonde. Their bickering started reaching new highs since he first met Tasha. It seemed Sam was enjoying rubbing in the fact that Freddie didn't have a girlfriend. It irked him a lot.

"Shut up Puckett," said the brunet as he glared at her.

"And if I don't Benson?" questioned Sam with a quirk of her brow and a smirk.

"Guys, come on," said Carly. "There's no need to fight."

"Whatever," muttered Freddie and began walking away.

The two girls stared at the technical producer's retreating back, and Carly turned to glare at her best friend.

"Sam! What's your problem?" asked Carly feeling slightly angry. "You've been picking more and more fights with him lately."

"Hey, not my fault he's a nub," said Sam as she crossed her arms.

"Sam," scolded Carly.

"I'm just fulfilling a promise," said Sam defensively.

"_It'd be too weird if you weren't making my life miserable all the time_," echoed Freddie's voice in Sam's head. A fond smile spread across her face.

"You need to be nicer to him Sam," said Carly with finality in her voice.

"Actually, he needs to stop being a nerd," said Sam smartly.

The bell rang, signaling that the first class of the day was about to start. Carly sighed heavily; her best friends were so stubborn.

"Just forget it Sam," said Carly feeling depressed. "Let's just get to class."

More than happy to oblige, the blonde began to walk to her first class. When she walked through the door, she stopped momentarily as she saw Freddie there.

'_I forgot we have class together. Damn it_,' thought Sam.

She took her usual seat behind Freddie and sighed. It was obvious that Freddie was sulking; she hated it when he didn't fight back. Right when she was about to make Freddie talk to her, the teacher walked in. Growling to herself and taking out her notebook, the blonde began to write a quick note to Freddie. After she finished writing, she folded the note and stuffed it in the collar of his blue and gray striped polo shirt. She saw Freddie struggle a bit to get the note, and she smirked.

Finally freeing the piece of paper that was poking the back of his neck, Freddie unfolded the paper and read it.

'_Hey nub, stop acting all depressed. You make torturing you less fun like that. Be a man… oh wait, I forgot you can't because you still sleep with a nightlight :P_

_Your favorite torturer,_

_Sam_'

Freddie shook his head with a smirk. He couldn't believe she still remembered when his mom talked about taking his nightlight to Japan with them for the iWeb Awards. He didn't use the nightlight anymore, and was glad because knowing Sam, she'd probably take blackmail pictures and make him do whatever she wanted. He picked up his pen and wrote a reply back to Sam. Acting as if he was scratching his head, Freddie dropped the note on the blonde's desk. Sam picked up the note and began to read it.

'_If it gets you to stop causing me mental and emotional pain, I'll go emo if I have to…_

_I'm kidding. I don't think I'd be able to pull off that look. Also, for your information, I don't sleep with a nightlight anymore. So yeah, take that Puckett :P_

…_I'm lame, I know, but you still hang out with me anyway, so don't judge me. Thanks for the pick-me-up by the way. I appreciate it ;)_

_Freddie_'

Sam laughed a bit at Freddie's lame attempt at a comeback. That was one of the reasons she enjoyed bothering him so much. He actually tried to fight back compared to the others who just ran away. Throughout the entire period, they passed notes to each other. Sam liked to call it insults on paper. The bell rang, and the two left out of the class smirking at each other.

Lunchtime rolled around, and the iCarly gang was sitting at their usual table with Gibby and Wendy. Carly saw that her two best friends were interacting as if they didn't argue that morning, and she shook her head. Those two reminded her of a married couple.

"Ow! Sam!" exclaimed Freddie while rubbing his arm.

"You shouldn't have insulted me nub!" yelled Sam.

"All I said was I like you new sneakers!" yelled Freddie.

Carly shook her head and began to eat her lunch. The brunette looked down at her tray and realized why Sam was acting weird. It was Fish Stick day again. Sighing, Carly took a seat between her bickering best friends to try and play peacemaker once again.

"You really need to lay off of the fish sticks Sam," said Carly as she began to eat.

"Don't blame me, blame the tartar sauce!" said Sam as she pouted slightly.

"I didn't know Sam could pout like a 5 year old," teased Freddie.

"Shut up Fredbag," said Sam angrily.

Freddie just shrugged and resumed eating his lunch. His blonde best friend was so weird sometimes.

'_That pout was pretty cute_,' thought Freddie.

After realizing what his mind just said, the technical producer shook his head furiously. Why would his mind go there? He decided to just blame it on hormones. He's still a growing boy… er, man after all.

The school day finally ended, and Sam was stuffing her books into her locker. Not like she was going to do her homework anyway. After emptying her book bag of the unnecessary weight, she waited for Carly to finish flirting with another random guy. The blonde had to admit that the guy was pretty hot though. She leaned against her locker casually and closed her eyes. There was always time for a nap.

"She's flirting again, huh?" asked Freddie as he approached Sam.

"Yup," replied Sam with her eyes still closed. "Now shut up nub, I'm trying to take a nap."

"You're always trying to take a nap," said Freddie with a roll of his eyes. Sam ignored him.

The technical producer heard Carly's melodic giggling and sighed. He still wondered why she never wanted to date him. Was he really too much of a dork as Sam said?

"Jealous Fredalupe?" asked Sam, her eyes still closed.

"No!" said Freddie immediately.

"Sure you aren't…" said Sam with a smirk.

The blonde inwardly sighed. Even though she told herself she closed her eyes because she wanted to take a nap, a part of her knew it was because she didn't want to see Freddie's brokenhearted look when he saw Carly flirting with another guy. Seeing his face fall every time Carly said no to his advances always crushed her.

Sam already came to terms with her feelings for Freddie. They were always there, nagging her in the back of her mind, but she tried her hardest to deny it. She knew it was one-sided; his constant declarations of love for Carly made that apparent. She hated being in love with someone she knew would never love her back. Now she knew how Freddie felt when it came to Carly.

"Ready to go guys?" asked Carly, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"Sure," said Freddie with a shrug.

"Let's get outta here already," said Sam as she moved away from the lockers.

Going back to her musings, Sam came to one conclusion as she stared at Freddie's back.

Unrequited love sucked.

* * *

**Ookami:** Well there we have it!

**Kitsune:** What'd you all think? Please leave a review with your thoughts.

**Ookami:** We tried our best, but our minds are pretty mushy since exams took most of our time.

**Kitsune:** I think they get the point Ookami-chan.

**Ookami:** I guess so Kitsune-chan. Anyway, we'll see you all next update!

**Ookami and Kitsune:** Later!


End file.
